Cast
'Meet the Cast of Rivals of Waterdeep!' Cicero Holmes Season 5 DM Cicero a lifelong gamer who parlayed his love for all things tech into a 20 plus year career in Systems Administration. This Bronx-born, Long Island-raised eccentric truly marches to the beat of his own drum. A former thespian, Cicero is also credited (by him) for inventing the phrase & motion of 'popping one’s collar'. You can find Cicero every week yelling about why Chicago’s pizza is not as good as New York's. *''Twitter:'' stubbystan Shareef Jackson As the founder of the math and physics tutoring service Math Looks Good LLC, Shareef’s culturally relevant communication style helps break down science, gaming, and math in a way that the average person can understand and appreciate. In addition to being a business owner, Shareef is an adjunct professor of video games and learning and a licensed substitute math teacher. His views on science and technology have been featured on sources such as the New York Times, NPR, Wisconsin Public Radio, Scientific American, and MacLean's. He highlights issues of gender and race on his YouTube series at Gaming Looks Good. *''Twitter:'' @ShareefJackson *''Website: ShareefJackson.com Tanya DePass Tanya DePass is a lifelong Chicagoan who loves everything about gaming, #INeedDiverseGames spawn point, and wants to make it better and more inclusive for everyone. Tanya is the Diversity Liaison & Programming Coordinator for GaymerX and OrcaCon; she often speaks on issues of diversity, feminism, race, intersectionality & other topics at conventions. She’s also part of Rivals of Waterdeep, a Dungeons & Dragons show on twitch.tv/dnd that features all POC and some LGBTQIA cast members. Her writing appears in Uncanny Magazine, Polygon, Waypoint, Vice Gaming, Wiscon Chronicles, Paste Games, and other publications. Surena Marie Surena Marie is an actor, and podcaster living in Chicago. She has studied and performed with The Annoyance Theater, IO Chicago, Comedy Sportz and the Musical Conservatory at Second City. Her past credits include Splatter Theater! (Annoyance), CSZ House Team, Chaos (CSZ Chicago) and Dundee: The Hip Hopera (Stage 773). You can find her voicing silly characters on the actual play podcast, The Dungeon Rats or guesting on a wide variety of TTRPG podcasts, streams and shows. *Podcast: thedungeonrats.simplecast.fm *Instagram: SurenaMarie *''Twitter: @SurenaxMarie Carlos Luna Carlos is the Content Producer for Roll20. He currently produces the D&D podcast/stream The Dungeon Rats and is a cast member for Rivals of Waterdeep and Jace Beleren Must Die. Carlos also produces roleplaying focus videos on his youtube channel CarlosCrits. When he’s not playing games or making videos, you can find him performing improv shows around Chicago. *Podcast: thedungeonrats.com *Instagram: @carloscrits *''Twitter:'' @CarlosCrits Brandon Stennis Brandon Stennis is a partnered content creator on Twitch.tv for the last 4 years. He also works as the Influencer Manager of the indie publishing company Versus Evil. Brandon has gathered quite the career in the gaming industry since 2012 and has innovated himself into a self made gaming personality. He continues to try and help other creators find their place within themselves and the gaming/streaming communities. *''Twitch:'' iamBrandon *''Twitter:'' @iamBrandonTV